


[Podfic of] In Which Arthur Learns That There Are Always Consequences / written by drjenny88

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty much in the title: Arthur is taught that his actions have repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] In Which Arthur Learns That There Are Always Consequences / written by drjenny88

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Arthur Learns That There Are Always Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3912) by drjenny88. 



> Now with a 2017 repod available!

cover art by eosrose

### 2017 version

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/9p3j8x5l4jfctxn8eaikjuqhjoma1t5n.mp3) | 15.0 MB | 00:16:47  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/hbq7erq3qh2n7k56ihfktvuikcc05ucd.m4b) | 10.1 MB | 00:16:47  
  
### 2009 version

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1r0dwi9mpcw0idr6ov7kd35s8x4zml5z.mp3) | 17.2 MB | 00:18:32  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/j0cethe9petfqhqd1fzytrmjfks4z37n.m4b) | 8.5 MB | 00:18:32


End file.
